


The World of Lustcraft

by NyxShadowfur



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Excessive Sperm, F/M, Furry, Massive Size, Pandaren - Freeform, Stretchable Women, tauren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: The sexual adventures of Lusken Duskstrider, and his encounters all across Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor. Will Lusken find someone to sate his needs? Contains Macro sizes, excessive sexual fluids, bulges, and more!





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello! This is a multi-chapter for one of my good friends in WoW! He’s helped me a lot, so I’m writing him this! Each chapter will involve his character, and one of my own! Each chapter will contain excessive amounts of cum, bulges, cervix penetration, and further chapters will involve rough sex and more. This has a lot of fetishes, so be warned!**

  
  


After a long, hard day of serving the Horde, Lusken Duskrider, a massive tauren, standing proudly at nine feet, four inches tall, a true warrior of the horde, needs some quiet, peaceful time to himself. On the zeppelin to Thunder Bluff, Lusken rests on the bottom, as it is a relatively short travel, as he sighs softly in relief, enjoying the quiet time, as he left at dawn. It now being mid-morning, Lusken gets off the zeppelin still heavily armored, and lands in Thunder Bluff, as he can hear the serene sounds of nature, enjoying it, as he decides to travel around, and enjoy his time, relaxing, and hoping to finally de-stress, since countless months of fighting has made him very pent up, and in a big mating mood. As he wandered around Thunder Bluff, with a large pint of ale in his hand, he saw nothing of excitement, as he wandered and wandered, until he saw someone that caught his attention. He saw a pandaren, standing much shorter than him, barely five feet tall, talking with one of the shaman mentors, as he witnessed the shaman mentor praise her, for healing a younger tauren next to him, the mentor’s son by assumption. Lusken watched, as they separated, and the pandaren started walking in his direction. He thought even for her small size, she looked beautiful, and in the back of his mind, he wanted to take her.

 

As the pandaren walked by him, he didn’t realize that she did, but she stopped, and saw blood dripping from his armor, as she let out a quiet cute huff, as Lusken heard it, but didn’t know where it came from, as he lost sight of her. The pandaren, Tyradori Dawnshard the second, tapped his hand, the only thing she could reach, as Lusken looked down at her, and said “Yes little one?” as Tyradori was quiet, but she tried to speak, but felt, a bit scared by the massive tauren. Lusken chuckled and said “You’re very quiet, never seen a warrior of the Horde like me?” as he suddenly felt light headed, and fell back. Using the elements, she catches the tauren, and shakes her head, as she uses every single ounce of her shaman power, and manages to take him, and herself, to her home in Thunder Bluff, at the bottom of the plateaus , where a pandaren hut is. She managed to get him inside her home, and lay him down on a mat, on a table, that supported him. She went ahead and started to take off his armor, and lay his massive weapons against the wall of her home.

 

After getting him all set up, with him now in just his undergarments, Tyradori looked, and saw that the tauren had countless scars, but she saw the few gashes, but they were long and deep, and bleeding heavily. Tyradori saw all the bleeding, and quickly began using her healing magic to close the wounds, seal them, and heal the scar tissue, to make sure they are fully healed. After an hour of healing, making sure he was properly healed, Tyradori sighed softly, as she felt his vitals, as he was alive, which made her happy, as she saw that he was waking up, and eventually, he woke up, not remembering much, but wondering why he was in his undergarments, then saw Tyradori. He said “Normally, I would be mad if I woke up like this in a stranger’s house, but this, is a nicer view.” as he winked at Tyradori.

 

Tyradori, thanks to her fur, blushed a dark shade of red, but no one could see it, as she tried to speak up, but her shy nature overpowered her. Lusken smiled and looked down at Tyradori, and said “Might I know the name of the pandaren who healed me?” as Tyradori didn’t realize, but she was shaking a bit. She finally mustered the will to speak up, as she spoke in a Thalassian accent, with a soft tone, “T-Tyradori Dawnshard the second.” as she blushed even more beneath the fur. Lusken smiled and said “I’m Lusken Duskrider, warrior of the Horde, I must thank you for mending my wounds, there’s not even a scar left.” as Tyradori gave him a shy smile. As soon as Lusken sat up, and stood up, he grunted loudly, and fell back onto the table, as Tyradori helped him sit back down.

 

Lusken grunted still, and said “M-My body, it’s killing me.” as Tyradori knew exactly what was wrong, as she laid him down on his back. Lusken looked at her, and before he can say anything, she said “Y-Y-You’re muscles are sore, you need to relax and take it slow for a while.” in her soft voice, as Lusken, who wanted to get up, didn’t, and nodded slowly. Lusken said “Miss Tyradori, how can you help?” as he looked at her. She responded with “T-Tyra is fine, just let me do all the work.” as she walked out of the room to grab something. Lusken laid there, as he looked around her home, seeing it was a pandaren hut, with blood elf decor. His viewing was short, as Tyradori came in, with oils and such, and pulled a table close to her.

 

Lusken looked at the assortments of oils, and said “A massage?” as Tyradori nodded, and coated her paws in some oil, that sparkled once she rubbed it in, as she gently rubbed Lusken’s left arm, as Lusken felt his arm be completely relaxed, and loosen up, as the oils were magic, as he let it happen. In a few minutes, Tyradori moved to his other arm, did the same for a bit, then, went up to his shoulders, as Lusken sighed in relief, loving it all, as he was subconsciously getting erect from feeling Tyra’s soft furry paws massaging him. He did pay no mind to his erection, as she moved down to his legs, and once she was massaging around his thighs, she saw his member, getting erect.

 

Too lost in thought, Lusken comes back to his senses, as he hears Tyra gasp softly, as he looked up, and saw, he was fully erect, but on another note in his mind, he felt genuinely relaxed. He smirked and said “I-I just liked how you felt, and you made me feel so relaxed, and it just happened.” as Lusken even blushed underneath his fur, as Tyra nodded, and went up to his chest, and decided to quickly finish his quick massage. Lusken looked, and realized for Tyra to massage his chest, she was sitting on his chest, as he slowly moved his hands to her sides, and gently moved her up to kiss her softly. Tyra was surprised by the kiss, and being moved up, and instead of being scared, she enjoyed it, as she felt his massive tongue gently slide into her mouth. She let out a quiet, cute moan into the kiss, as all she could is gently suck on his tongue, and look into his eyes.

 

Lusken slowly pulled off the kiss, a trail of saliva present between the two, as it was thick, as Lusken said “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that Tyra, I’ll leave now.” as he started to pack his belongings. Tyra actually managed to stop him, and said softly “I-I-I-I actually liked that….” as Lusken looked down at her, as he was still erect too. Tyra said “I-I caused that erection, and I need to help.” as Lusken looked at her confused, like he didn’t hear her right. She gently laid him back down on the table, and stripped naked, letting him see her small naked figure, as she slowly climbs on him. Lusken, didn’t complain, as her back was facing him, as she was looking at his forty inch erect shaft.

 

She said “I-It’s so big….” as Lusken replied “I’ll be gentle Tyra.” as he gently placed his hands at her sides, gently lifted her up, and placed her small nethers against his massive shaft, which made her gasp softly, as this was her first time. Tyra said “Y-You’re so big…..Bigger than other tauren, but I’ve never done this…” as if he could see her blush, he’d see her cheeks are dark red. Lusken leaned up and gently kissed her on the lips, making sure she was relaxed. He said “I’ll be gentle, I don’t want to hurt such a lovely pandaren.” as he gently slid his tip into her small nethers, as he moaned softly from how tight her inner walls hugged his tip.

 

Lusken said “Y-You’re so small and tight, I promise to make this pleasurable for you, and make sure you don’t get hurt.” as he gently slid more of his shaft into Tyra, making her moan out loudly in pleasure, as she looked down, and saw that she had a large bulge from his shaft. Her eyes widen, as she is glad she uses her shaman magic to make herself infertile, as she moaned out more and more in pleasure. Lusken finally managed to slowly slide her down, all the way his shaft, penetrating her cervix, which hurt her, but she healed herself, as she had a massive bulge, from Lusken’s shaft all the way inside her.

 

Lusken gently straddled her thighs, and began to lightly bounce her on his shaft, not thrusting, as Tyra moans out loudly and cutely in pleasure, gently squirming on his shaft, as he can feel how wet she is, even if not a lot has happened. Lusken moaned out in pleasure as well, loving how tight her womanhood hugged his massive shaft, as she started to slowly ride him, as he bounces her slowly on his shaft. He says “Ohhhhhh Tyra…...You feel amazing…..” as she feels his shaft throb inside of her, which made her moan out loudly in pleasure. Lusken smiled and continued to gently bounce her on his shaft, as he saw how wet she was, but he also felt from how tight she is, that he’s going to finish soon.

 

Lusken soon stopped bouncing Tyra slowly on his shaft, as she did eventually start to get the grasp of it, and began to gently grind and ride against his shaft, as her tail rubbed against his massive orbs, underneath his shaft, as she pants softly, but reaches her climax. Tyra’s nethers erupt in juices, barely getting his shaft damp, as he smiles at her. He suddenly grunts, as he reaches his climax moments after hers, as his tip exploded with his hot, thick, sticky load, as her womb was being filled, then her inner walls. It quickly made her bloat, and make her figure get bigger, and after fifteen minutes, Tyradori had a bulge. She looked twelve months pregnant, as she collapsed on top of Lusken.

 

Lusken smiled, as he got up, holding Tyra close to him, and walked with her, sleeping on him, to the bedroom, as he gently laid her down on the bed, and pulled his shaft out of her, as his load quickly flooded out of her, as she fell asleep with a smile, while Lusken went back to the main room, put his clothes and armor back on, and sighed softly, as he felt relaxed. He decided to leave her a note, as he grabbed everything that was his, and walked out of the home, and shut it, letting Tyra have her peace and quiet.

 

**Well! Here you have it! Chapter 1 of the World of Lustcraft!**


	2. The Lust of a Monk

**Here we are again! Chapter 2 of The World of Lustcraft! Lusken is now going to move along to the Barrens Ashenvale Border, and see another encounter, he will have just as much fun!**

 

A day passes, Lusken feeling reinvigorated after Tyradori had helped him recover, but he still felt like he was missing something, a desire for something, and couldn’t think of it, and he thought heavily, while flying on a wyvern, going to the Crossroads. He flew there, reaching it by mid-morning, and once he landed, he gathered all his belongings, mounted a wolf, and walked off, going north, as he had decided to take time to himself, and possibly, find other women to sate his desires, as his time with Tyradori, made him feel more relaxed than he has ever felt. He slowly rode along the path, and saw something interesting, in the distance. 

 

He stopped, and saw a jade green panther, riding in the distance, with a figure atop, that he can’t make out, and sees it going towards the Ashenvale wall, but to the west side of it, and seeing it’s nearing dusk, and he’s wearing dark armor, decides to follow. Once it is dark enough, he hops off the wolf, and stays in the bush, and walks towards the spot he saw the green panther, then erupt into green dust, and he stayed low, watching and looked, and saw another pandaren, sneaking around, until he saw the pandaren woman, greet another pandaren woman, as the two hugged each other.

 

Lusken kept crawling closer, watching, as he saw that one of the pandaren women, was part of the Alliance, but the other, was a part of the Horde, and being a warrior of the Horde, he knows they are possibly discussing plans. He creeps closer, and knowing a little pandaren,  he understands that they are actually friends who were separated, and getting to talk, and reconnect with each other, as he is a little bit relieved, that they are just friends reconnecting with each other. He decides to slowly back up, but hears something of interesting, hearing that one of them is staying in a little camp not far, as he sees them kiss each other softly on the cheeks, then go their separate ways.

 

He watched one of the woman mount up on a jade panther, and ride off, seeing the direction she went in, as the other pandaren goes back to the path, and walks down, it, going back to the Crossroads. Seeing that it was his time to follow, as he follows the tracks left by the other pandaren, and catches up with her, rather quickly, seeing the small campsite, within Ashenvale, as he sees the figure take her armor off. He sees her body, her figure, as he starts to grow, excited beneath his armor, and sees that she is also, now fully unarmed, sitting in simple traveler’s clothes.

 

He took the chance, and walked right up, into the camp, looked at her and said “An alliance, speaking with a fellow member of the Horde…” as the pandaren looked up at Lusken in fear. Lusken continued, “I could have you executed, and your friend, but, I am in a rather, good mood, and will let you, and your friend go free, miss?” as he tapped his hoof against the ground, awaiting a response. The pandaren replied “M-Mingyu, Mingyu Jadepaw, and please, don’t tell! She’s my childhood friend! We only wish to meet up!” as she feared for her life.

Lusken replied with a smirk “Well Mingyu, I did say I was in a good mood, and you can convince me otherwise, to not say anything.” as his eyes glanced at her breasts, then at her eyes, as she saw it clear as day. She said “Y-You wish for me to take me, and you’ll stay quiet?” as he walked up to her, leaned down, and kissed her softly on the lips, and said “Yes Mingyu, I have a natural, soft spot, to pandaren, and you’re quite the lovely pandaren. I promise to not be, too rough.” as Mingyu was blushing beneath her fur.

 

Mingyu slowly, strips down out of her traveling leathers, and now stands in her bra and panties, before taking those off, and letting him see her C cup breasts, toned figure, tight, plump rear, and all, as he smiled at her, and began to take his armor off, and quickly, stood in nothing but a loincloth in front of her, and she even saw his large shaft starting to harden, as he gently took his loincloth off, and revealed his shaft, partially erect, and orbs beneath it, as Mingyu could only let out a simple gasp from seeing it. He said with a chuckle “Like what you see? Bigger than those alliance ones?” as Mingyu could only nod, as he walked up to her.

 

Lusken gently picked up Mingyu, and help her close to his groin, and realized he can have his fun this time, and placed both his large hands, on her waist, and sat down, and grinded her against his large, massive girth. Mingyu moaned out softly and cutely from feeling herself be grinded against him, and said “D-Don’t you want me to please you?” as Lusken shook his head and replied “I already had one please me, this time, I want to do so, my way.” and began to slide his massive tip into Mingyu’s tiny womanhood. Mingyu moaned out loudly, feeling herself being spread as she shook in pleasure and shock from how big he is.

 

Lusken saw this, and said “Mingyu, I won’t hurt you, but, there will be some pain, just, please, relax, and I will do everything.” as Mingyu nodded slowly, and began to slide Mingyu, and that made her moan out loudly, as her inner walls was hugging his shaft tighter than ever, but not as tight as Tyradori. He went slow at first, gently bouncing Mingyu up and down his entire length, and easily penetrating her cervix, making her cry out in pain, but Mingyu, being a mistweaver, healed herself quickly, making all his thrusts feel painless, and full of pleasure.

 

Lusken smiled, seeing that she had gotten used to it, and began to thrust faster into Mingyu, making her bounce more often on his shaft, as he saw her breasts bouncing too, as that made him lean in and suckle on her nipples, as she was in in heaven, as Lusken saw the large bulge he made from constantly thrusting into her, as he remained fast, with his thrusts, but chose not to be rough with Mingyu. He said “Pandaren feel so good…..” as Mingyu was too lost in a pleasured daze to respond.

 

Soon, Lusken laid Mingyu down on a bedroll, and was on top of her, careful to not harm her, as he continued his deep, fast thrusts into her, making sure to provide pleasure to her, as Mingyu moaned out in pure pleasure, as she did a quick hand motion, as it was a secret technique to make her infertile, so she could remain safe from bearing children from such a large tauren. Lusken continued to penetrate her cervix, and constantly be in her womb, as she shakes and squirms in pleasure beneath him.

 

He smiles as he begins to fondle and grope her breasts, loving how soft she feels, as he keeps thrusting into her, not wanting this to end, as his massive orbs constantly smack against her tight rear and folds, making Mingyu moan out even more in pleasure, loving it all. Lusken said “Mingyu, I’m Lusken, so you can moan my name out, and I’ll keep my word, you and your friend are safe.” as Mingyu smiled, and moaned out Lusken’s name in pure pleasure, as he felt how wet she was from all the pleasure.

 

Lusken felt a sudden throb, as he grunted softly, knowing that he was about to reach his climax, as he held Mingyu close to him, and kept his fast thrusts into her, trying to hold on for longer, as he was glad he lasted longer with Mingyu, than with Tyradori. He grunted, and knew he wasn’t able to last long, as he let out one long moan in pleasure, and felt his load explode deep within Mingyu, as she moaned out lustfully from feeling his hot, thick, sticky, large load explode inside of her, as she even saw herself bulging out from how much he has.

 

Lusken didn’t stop climaxing for a solid twenty minutes, and once he did, he panted softly, and looked at the bulge he left, as Mingyu appeared to be fourteen months pregnant, as she was panting heavily, and that made him smile, as he reached for her panties, put them around her legs, and slowly slid them up, until they were close enough, and quickly pulled out of her, and pulled her panties up, keeping his massive load in her, as he looked at his covered shaft, and said “Mingyu, mind doing me one last task?” as he moved his shaft towards her lips.

 

Mingyu looked at his massive shaft near her lips, and said “I-It won’t fit, I guarantee it.” as Lusken gently placed his hand behind her head, and pushed her softly onto his shaft, spreading her mouth wide open, as she is muffled, and he begins to slowly thrust into her mouth and throat. Lusken continued to slowly thrust in and out of her mouth and throat, as she cleaned his shaft, but also squirmed in pleasure, as a subtle tear of fabric, as Lusken turned and looked at her panties, as they were on the verge of breaking from all its blocking.

 

Lusken continued his gentle thrusts in and out of her mouth and throat, until he felt a smaller throb, and knew he was going to climax again. He continued going on and on, until he felt another throb, and moaned out lustfully, shooting another hot, thick, sticky load down her throat, easily allowing her to swallow it easily, while her eyes were wide from feeling how much was going down her throat. Once he was finished, he slowly pulled out of her mouth, as she swallowed down every single drop, followed by a loud rip sound.

 

Mingyu let out long moans in pleasure, as all of his load that was stuck inside her, now flows out, slowly, as she pants in pleasure, loving everything that he did to her, as he chuckles. He said “Mingyu, you did an excellent job, you and your friend are safe, you rest up.” as he started to gear himself back up, pick up her up, and lay her down in her tent, in the bedroll. He said “Sleep well little pandaren.” as Mingyu went into a deep sleep.

 

**And here you go! Chapter 2 of The World of Lustcraft! When Chapter 3 drops, Lusken encounters someone new!**


	3. The Cheating Warlock

**Here we are my lovely readers! Chapter 3 of the World of Lustcraft! Lusken Duskrider will finally encounter someone new! And the same rule applies! Excessive sexual fluids, cervix penetration, and more! Here we go with Chapter 3!**

 

A week passes by, Lusken now in Eastern Kingdoms, as he is in a zeppelin flying to Tirisfal Glades, not excited, as ever since his time with two lovely pandaren women, his lust has yet to be sated, as he looks into the distance, starting to think about Tyradori and Mingyu, and grow erect in his armor. He moaned softly to himself, and felt the zeppelin stop, as he was in the bottom, and saw a dreadsteed, with a hooded figure atop it, standing too tall to be an undead, and the body appearing too, alive, as he saw something, that made him grunt evilly, a tail, and not a pandaren one.

 

Seeing this, he quickly leapt from the zeppelin, and crashed down to the earth, cracking it, and charging at the figure, as the figure, with bright purple eyes underneath her hood staring at Lusken, as she rolled her eyes, and had her dreadsteed vanish in flames, as she stood there, seeing the rampaging tauren warrior charging at her, sword at the ready, and waited. The figure waited, and waited, until the tauren got closer, and was ready to strike. In a matter of seconds, Lusken was in arms reach around, and was about to strike, as the figure released a demonic shockwave, staggering him, and removing her hooded robe.

 

Lusken quickly recovered, and saw that the figure, was a black furred worgen, with bright purple eyes, and a purple outfit, that was just a small, shirt that barely contained her DD breasts. Lusken stopped, and eyed her body, seeing the hourglass figure, wide hips, groin contained by revealing panties (think of a g-string that’s 3 sizes too small), her folds clearly visible, and also seeing her plump rear, and tail swaying slowly from side to side. He stared in awe at the beyond beautiful body of the worgen, as she spoke, and he understood her, “Rather rude of a Shu’halo attempting to harm one of the Sin’dorei’s warlock emissary allies.”

 

Lusken said “Sin’dorei Warlock Emissary? Those elves….You're allied with them? What’s your name?” he said sternly at the end. She replied “Oh please Lusken, my name is of no importance, but, if you must, It’s Alexi Mendenhall, the ambassador of the Gilnean Warlock Emissary.” as Lusken was surprised at the fact she knew his name. He replied “H-How?” as Alexi responded “I’m half succubus dearie, I can see into your deepest desires, you really want that pandaren, Tyradori, don’t you?” as Lusken stared angrily at her. She continued and said “Oh, what if her mother, Tyradori the first, the leader of the Sin’dorei Warlock Emissary heard of this? Oh would she be send you to another dimension and have demons tear you apart.”

 

Lusken said “Fine, Ambassador, I apologize for my sudden behavior, I am a true warrior of the Horde.” as Alexi brushed it off, and bowed. She said “A proper introduction, I am Alexi Raven Mendenhall, Ambassador of the Gilnean Warlock Emissary, a pleasure to meet you. If I may be honest, being half-succubus, I’m naturally attracted to all races, and I have never had the chance with a tauren before.” as she licks her lips. Lusken blushed, seeing it as an offer to mate with a beyond lovely figure. He said “If you’re offering, I’ll do it, but, as long as I get to do so, how I want to.” as Lexi replied “Sounds fine, let’s do it off the road, so we don’t get caught.” as she walked off, to a small little barn, that was empty, and Lusken following.

 

Once inside, Lusken entering seconds after her, was shocked, to see her, already naked, in the middle of the barn, her tail rubbing against her folds. Shocked, his mouth wide open, Alexi said “You might want to close your mouth before that moth flies in.” as he shakes his head and closes his mouth. He said “You really are a consort….” as Alexi replied “Lusken, my mother was a succubus, and I’m half succubus, I have a high lust drive, which is nearly unquenchable.” as that made Lusken grin, as she casted a spell.

 

He said “What was that spell Alexi?” and she replied “I may be a consort, a concubine, whatever you prefer, but, I do not wish to be caught, so I put a spell to hide us, but enough chit chat, I believe we both want to fool around.” as she gave Lusken a seductive smile. Lusken quickly stripped down naked, showing off his large orbs, and erect, forty inch shaft. Alexi smirked and casted a spell, then said “Temporary, or permanent?” as Lusken looked at her confused. He said unsure “Permanent?” as Alexi snapped her fingers, and made his shaft ten inches longer, and a few inches wider, now a staggering fifty inches long, sixteen inches wide. Lusken saw this, and was shocked.

 

Alexi quickly smiled, and laid down on a bed, made from demonic energies she just conjured up. She pat the bed, and said “I don’t have all day Lusken, let’s get right to the fun.” in a taunting tone of voice. Lusken, hearing the voice, quickly walked up to Alexi, picked her up, aligned her with the tip of his shaft, and slammed her down hard, forcing his shaft deep into her womanhood, moaning out loudly and lustfully. Alexi moaned out softly, as her succubus half allows her body to accept any and all sizes of shafts, with no harm to herself. Lusken grabbed her with one of his hands, by the waist, while his other held her arms behind her back, and began to thrust hard, fast, and deep into her.

 

Lusken moaned out loudly and lustfully, as her inner walls hugged his shaft tighter than Tyradori and Mingyu, as if milking his shaft and molding to match his shaft, and his shaft only. Lusken said “H-How do you feel so good….You feel so tight and warm. Nnnnnnnngh.” as he only continued to grunt loudly and thrust hard inside her. Alexi replied “Y-You really do forget, I’m half succubus, I’m one of the best mates you’ll have!” as Lusken grunted and moaned in more lust than he could ever could, continuing his deep, hard thrusts as Alexi held on tight to him. Lusken looked into her purple eyes, and then laid her down on the ground, and began to thrust hard into her, breaking into her womb over and over, as Alexi’s succubus powers allow her to do so.

 

Lusken grunted loudly again, then said “N-No fair…..You’re a demon meant for lust.” as he felt his shaft throb suddenly inside of Alexi. Lusken couldn’t hold it in for not even another second, as he let out one long, loud, lust-filled moan in pleasure, his tip exploding with his hot, thick, sticky load, easily filling Alexi’s smaller womb. He didn’t stop thrusting, as he saw her bulge growing significantly, already appearing to be eight months pregnant from the sheer amount, but still growing, as Alexi moaned out lustfully in pleasure too, loving how he felt inside of her. Lusken grunted, and continued to thrust fast into her, until he finally stopped, and panted, looking at Alexi, who appeared to look an astonishing thirteen months pregnant, and said “Y-You cheating demon.” as Alexi rolled her eyes, and gave him a sudden surge of lust. Lusken, now feeling this sudden surge of lust, pulled his shaft out of Alexi’s ever tight womanhood, and thrusted hard into her tight rear, forcefully spreading her cheeks, as she cried out loudly and heatedly in a mix of pain and pleasure, showing Lusken that she can still feel pleasure.

 

Lusken smirked and said “Oh? The little demon does feel pleasure from something she doesn’t enjoy.” as Alexi gulped while Lusken pinned her down to the ground, on her bulging stomach, and thrusted hard and fast inside her tight rear. Lusken continued on “Not talking now? Lost your smug attitude? Good, I’m going to fill you, and paint you.” as Alexi actually smiled at the sound of that, as she snapped her fingers, and gave him an even bigger surge of lust. Lusken, feeling empowered by lust, grabs her rear tightly, smacks her cheeks hard, and slams his shaft deep and hard into her rear, spreading it widely, and moaning out in pure lust. Alexi, moaning and howling in pleasure, as she even feels how deep he is, and how spread her rear is.

 

Lusken continued on his rough and powerful thrusts into Alexi, and felt a massive throb, bigger than anything he’s ever felt, as he pinned her down to the ground, and used all of his weight, to thrust into her, making her howl out loudly in pure lust. Lusken smirked, but couldn’t hold himself in for any longer, as he moaned louder than ever, as his tip exploded again, flooding Alexi’s rear with his hot, thick, sticky load, making Alexi moan out in pure lust, and get lost in pleasure, as the bulge kept growing and growing. Lusken continued to thrust into her now spreaded rear, as he pulled his shaft swiftly out of her rear, and stroked himself fast, and shoots another massive load, painting her black fur white. 

 

After ten minutes of climaxing, and Alexi now painted white, and leaking excessive amounts of his load, Lusken falls back on his rear, panting heavily, as his shaft is partially erect, from Alexi secretly giving him part of her high sex drive. Lusken shrugged it off, as he started to clothe and gear himself up once again. He looked down at Alexi, and smirked, then said “I might have to visit you again, make sure to notify any warlocks of your arrival, to tell me.” as Alexi nodded, and Lusken now fully geared, walks out of the barn, and walks along a path, back to the zeppelin.

 

**Here we are my readers! Chapter 3 of the World of Lustcraft! Lusken has just claimed another lovely woman, and he is continuing to sate his lust! Who will be next? Find out in the next chapter**


	4. A Natural Druid

**Here we are again! Chapter 4 of the World of Lustcraft! Lusken has claimed Tyradori, a shy pandaren shaman who treated him well with a massage, Mingyu, an alliance pandaren monk who was meeting with an old friend, and Alexi, an afflicted half succubus, and still, his lust hasn’t been quenched, what will he claim today?**

 

After having his sexual adventure with a half demon, Lusken is back on the zeppelin, sleeping soundly as he feels the zeppelin stop and land back in Thunder Bluff. Mildly saddened, from his unquenchable lust, he gets off the zeppelin and walks around Thunder Bluff, looking around aimlessly while also searching for Tyradori once again. Arriving at around midday, Lusken searches around for Tyradori wanting to have some more alone time with her, but only finds nothing, as he sighs. Lusken makes his way around Thunder Bluff, as he gets intervened by a rather attractive tauren woman. The woman, having light brown fur, small perfect horns, bright blue eyes, large breasts, a perfect body, and covered in brown robe, smiles at Lusken.

 

Lusken, looking at the lovely woman, said “Greetings fellow Shu’halo.” and offered a simple bow. The woman bowed back and said “You’re Lusken, correct?” as he nodded and the woman continued, “I was sent by one of the high shamans here, tasked with finding you. One of the shamans, a pandaren, who saved the head shaman’s son, wanted me to talk to that pandaren, and she told me this, to tell to you. ‘Please, find Lusken, and give him a nice pleasurable time, on this map, is a natural hot spring, take him there, and please, help him relax.’ and that is what I was tasked with.” as Lusken, in the back of his mind, knew he had to repay Tyradori.

 

Lusken said “Tell me fair woman, what is your name?” as the tauren replied “Nuna, Nuna Truthplain, druid of the Barrens.” as they both had the same idea in mind and both bowed at each other in respect. Lusken said “And you said Tyradori, wished for you, to pleasure me?” as Nuna nodded. She replied “Tyradori felt an unnatural lust coming from you with her shaman magic, and wanted me to come find you, whenever you came around. Also, if I may be honest, I’ve always have had a dream of taking a warrior of the Horde to bed.” as Nuna looked away shyly, and a little embarrassed.

 

Lusken smiled under his helmet, and took it off, and looked at Nuna. He replied “Nuna, please guide me to this hot spring, and I’ll make that dream a reality.” as Nuna had a wide smile on her face. Nuna gently held Lusken close to her, and using her druidic magic, was able to pinpoint the spot of the hot spring, with Lusken. He wasn’t used to magic transporting him, and looked around, seeing the hot spring and sighed in relief. Nuna, already naked, and as a druid, did not mind showing her naked body as Lusken couldn’t help but eye her perfect body. Lusken starting to get aroused and begin to strip down, to his loincloth which didn’t hade much since his now enlarged shaft hung out freely, ever since that warlock enlarged his shaft permanently.

 

Nuna made a cute little gasp as she saw Lusken’s massive shaft, and he said “I was gifted with the body of a warrior, and a sword to prove it.” as Nuna gently walked up to his shaft and began to gently stroke it. Lusken moaned out softly, as he tore his loincloth off and gave Nuna perfect access to his shaft, in which Nuna gently wrapped both hands around his shaft, and stroked Lusken off with both of her hands. Lusken, feeling this, suddenly leaned his head back and moaned out in pleasure, his shaft throbbing in her hands. Feeling his throbbing, Nuna smiled and began stroking Lusken offer faster, but not too fast, making his shaft throb more and more.

 

Lusken could only lean back, as he let out a loud moan in pleasure, his large furry orbs working hard, as he suddenly felt his tip explode with his load, catching Nuna by surprise. Lusken shot his thick, hot, sticky load all over Nuna’s breasts, hands, arms, neck, and even face, coating her once brown fur with a layer of white. Nuna, shocked, said “W-Wow, there’s so much Lusken, here, go relax in the hotspring, I have a nice plan for you.” as Lusken went waist deep into the spring, and leaned back, feeling the relaxing water go up to his neck.

 

Lusken sighed in relief, as he even saw his shaft poking out of the water, but suddenly lost sight of Nuna, as the relaxing water made him really relaxed. He looked all around, and finally saw Nuna, cleaning herself of his load, and once cleaned, she slowly walked over to him, gently positioned herself on top of him, and rubbed her wet folds against his shaft. Lusken couldn’t help but moan lustfully as he quickly placed his strong hands at her thighs, and helped her rub against his shaft.

 

Nuna moaned out as she felt Lusken rubbing herself against him faster, while her only option was to place her hands on Lusken’s strong shoulders, and begin to grind against his rubbing. Lusken, with his tip leaking pre against her folds, moaned out in pure pleasure, already going into a daze from this, as his grip tightens against Nuna’s thighs. Lusken said softly “This feels good, I feel spoiled.” as Nuna was unaware of what that truly meant.

 

In a matter of seconds, Lusken couldn’t it in anymore, as his lust overcame him and caused him to thrust his shaft deep inside of Nuna’s womanhood, and with Nuna being bigger, Lusken felt his tip forcefully smack against her cervix. Lusken, also in the same thrust, made Nuna a genuine woman, as he began to slowly thrust up and inside of Nuna, making her moan out lustfully in pleasure, as it was her first time ever feeling something inside of her, as she was glad it was a warrior of the Horde too.

 

Lusken slowly began to thrust faster, while Nuna began to gently bounce on his shaft, in between his thrusts, allowing them to pleasure each other as they both moaned out each other’s name in pleasure. Lusken quickly moved his hands over to Nuna’s rear, and firmly groped it, while starting to get a little deeper and harder with his thrusts, enjoying himself, but not as much as Tyradori or Mingyu. Nuna closed her eyes in pleasure, as she panted softly, it being her first time never felt more invigorating to her.

 

Lusken quickly felt the urge to relieve himself inside of her, but with his will strong, he resisted the urge to finish and wanted to make this last. Nuna, on the other hand, feeling so pleasured, as she wanted to resist the urge to climax, but didn’t have the will to resist it. In a matter of moments, Nuna let out a loud moan in pleasure, and felt her womanhood erupt, soaking Lusken’s shaft from inside with her sexual juices, as she leaned down, and deeply kissed Lusken on the lips, and held onto him.

 

Lusken, feeling this, returned the deep, lust-filled kiss and now began to thrust faster and harder into Nuna, while she kept her bouncing in between his thrusts. Lusken slid his tongue into Nuna’s mouth, and began to play with her tongue and quickly, Nuna stopped Lusken’s thrusts, and went into control instead, and began riding his shaft. Lusken, smirking into the kiss, felt this and let her have control as he leaned back and watched her ride his impressive shaft. Nuna, getting a firm grab of Lusken’s shoulders, began to ride and bounce on his shaft faster and even harder, making them both moan heatedly into the kiss.

 

Lusken, finally closed his eyes in pleasure showing how much he is in a sexual heaven, loving every single moment, as he felt his shaft throb within Nuna yet again, but he has determined to hold himself in and not finish, even though he wanted to. Nuna, who was actually in a breeding mood, wanted to have an actual child, and this is making her real fantasy come true. Nuna said, even if she is lying, “F-Feel free to finish inside of me, I cast a spell on myself to prevent me from bearing a child.” after pulling off the kiss. 

 

Lusken, smiling widely, was glad to hear he can finish inside of her, and he damn well knew he was going to. In a quick, sudden lust-fueled urge, Lusken grabbed a hold of Nuna, and quickly rolled over, making Nuna be on her back, as Lusken began to powerfully thrust deep into Nuna, spreading her womanhood wide, and constantly slamming against her cervix. Nuna, feeling all this pleasure yet again, moaned out Lusken’s name, and reached a second climax, soaking his shaft in more of her sexual juices.

 

Lusken smirking, moaned out louder than she did, making her moans muffled, as his shaft finally gave up, and exploding with his massive, thick, hot, sticky load, filling Nuna’s womanhood with his seed, as Nuna blushed beneath her fur and moaned out louder than he did, loving it all. Lusken continued to thrust, while still climaxing, and pinned Nuna downed to the ground, making sure she took in every single ounce of his load. After fifteen minutes, Lusken finally stopped, and panted softly and carried Nuna out of the spring, who was exhausted.

 

Lusken smiled, and slowly pulled out of Nuna, and once he was out, he saw the thick trail of his seed, slowly pour out of her womanhood, and onto the ground, as he was happy with what he pulled off. He said “I’ll let you rest, you’ve earned it Nuna, that was amazing, and just what I needed.” as he began to armor himself up, and once armored, he used his hearthstone, and made it back to Orgrimmar.

 

**And here we are with the next chapter of The World of Lustcraft!**


	5. The Prisoners

**Here we are again everyone! The next chapter of the World of Lustcraft! This time Lusken gets to have fun with someone new, this chapter will be, I guess kinkier than the other ones, as Lusken gets to have fun with not one, but two woman, but of what race? Read to find out!**

 

After making it to Orgrimmar, feeling much more relieved after spending some time in a spring with Nuna, Lusken makes his way over to a tavern to enjoy some ale, as he gets a few pints for free as he is a warrior of the Horde. As he was enjoying his free drinks, he was greeted by an orc jailer, who said “Hail, Lusken, I have been sent to retrieve you, our we heard of your skills out in the Broken Isles, and wish to reward you. Follow me.” as the orc left the tavern, and Lusken followed shortly behind him.

 

After being guide out into Durotar, to a spot hidden in the ridges, as the orc guided him to a small hut with no windows, nothing. The orc said “There are two alliance dogs in there, yours for the taking, they have been broken, branded, and trained to only serve in pleasure.” as the orc gives Lusken a key, then walks off. Lusken, smiling widely beneath his helmet, unlocked the door, and opened it, seeing just a bed, and on the bed, made his shaft get erect beneath his armor. Lusken said to himself, in orcish, “Oh, this will be quite the adventure.” as Lusken shuts the door and locks it.

 

He looks at the bed, seeing a human, with bright red hair, green eyes, and freckles, with the body of a mage, but large breasts, and a kaldorei, with light purple skin, bright white eyes, long silver hair, and a toned, yet plump warrior’s body, with large breasts, wide hips, and plump, firm rear. Lusken looks between both of them, and sees that on their shoulders, are branded symbols of the Horde, and they both have something in their mouths, acting as gags to prevent speaking.

 

Lusken, quickly stripped down naked, letting the two prisoners see his strong, muscular body, and massive, girthy length, at fifty inches long, and sixteen inches wide. Both the human and kaldorei let out the motion of a gasp, but nothing was heard. Lusken slowly walks up to them, and unties the gags, letting them take deep, shallow breaths, and thank Lusken, in Orcish. Lusken said “My, my, you’ve been trained in Orcish.” as the human responded, with a shy voice, “Y-Yes warrior, we have been trained as the best consorts.” as the kaldorei nods.

 

Lusken points to both of them, and says “Names, both of you.” as they looked at each other, and the human said “My name is Kendra.” and the kaldorei replied “I am Faeana.” as Lusken replied “Good, now I can moan out your names as I use my sword on you two.” as Kenda and Faeana smiled widely. Lusken firmly grabbed his shaft, and began stroking slowly, then said “I need some entertainment, pleasure each other.” as Lusken sat down in a chair, and watched.

 

Faeana and Kendra looked at each other, as they scooted close and began to kiss each other deeply, and swap saliva with each other, while also playing with each other breasts. Both of them moaned into each other, as they ran their hands down their bodies, and began to play with each other’s womanhood. Lusken, watching this, smiled and began to stroke faster, until he was fully erect. He smiled and got up, with his massive shaft fully erect, and walked towards them.

 

Lusken forced his massive shaft between both of their lips, stopping them from kissing, as he said “Enough watching, it’s time for the real fun to begin.” as both Faeana and Kendra began to wrap their lips around Lusken’s shaft and began to lick and kiss it, making Lusken moan softly. Soon, both of them began to move their hands down to Lusken’s massive orbs beneath his shaft, and begin to fondle and caress them gently.

 

Lusken moaned out more, loving everything that Faeana and Kendra were doing, as they both saw his tip leak out some pre, and both of them quickly went to his tip and began to kiss and suck on it, tasting his pre and savoring it, as the two began to use both hands and stroke his shaft faster and harder, which makes Lusken produce more pre. He quickly putted both of his strong hands at their heads, and held them there, as he let them enjoy his pre.

 

Lusken said “Nnnngh, you two are going to be so full of my strong tauren seed by this is done, you will be marked by it as well.” as his throbbing shaft began to throb much more, and from hearing what he said, both Faeana and Kendra began working faster than ever. Lusken grunted and moaned loudly, as his tip suddenly exploded with his load, completely covering Faeana and Kendra’s face with his hot, thick, sticky tauren load, even making their hair white. 

 

From seeing this, they both catch Lusken’s load in their mouths, filling their mouths full, and once they were filled enough, Kendra and Faeana began to heatedly kiss each other, swapping both saliva and Lusken’s load between each other, as Lusken smiles widely, loving what he is seeing. Lusken said “Alright you two, who’s going first, who is going to get spread widely.” as they both lay down, with Faeana on her back, and Kendra on top of Faeana, their naked bodies in view for Lusken.

 

Seeing this position, Lusken quickly slid his shaft in between both of their womanhoods, making them moan out heatedly into the kiss, and continue their sperm filled kissing time. Lusken didn’t take his time thinking, and thrusted his shaft deep and hard into Kendra’s womanhood, spreading it wide and penetrating past Kendra’s cervix with one thrust. Kendra pulled off the kiss with a loud scream in pleasure and pain, spreading and smearing his load from the kiss over her face.

 

Lusken smirked, and began to deeply thrust into Kendra, bucking himself against Kendra, and making her scream out in pleasure and pain, while Faeana leaned down and began lick all of Lusken’s load off of Kendra’s face. Lusken, seeing how entranced they are by his load, made Lusken begin to thrust even harder, making the bed shake as he rammed hard inside of Kendra. All Kendra can do is scream out in pleasure as she loves every single second of it, and smiles widely.

 

Lusken looked at Faeana, and with his large hands, began to roughly grope and spank Faeana’s tight rear, making her cry out loudly in pleasure, as Lusken began to finger Faeana’s womanhood harshly, forcing his finger in deep, as he loves the sounds of both Faeana’s and Kendra’s lust filled screams. Lusken smiled, as she suddenly felt his shaft throb deep inside Kendra, as he smirked, and began thrusting with all his strength, making the bed break from the strength, and make Kendra scream out in a pleasured daze.

 

Quickly, Faeana muffled Kendra’s lust-filled screams with a deep kiss, making both of their moans muffled, as Lusken continued his rough assault on Kendra’s womanhood, making sure she would be spread wide. Lusken attempted to hold himself in, but soon couldn’t, as he moaned out loudly, and felt his tip explode with his seed directly into Kendra’s womb. Even with Lusken climaxing, he continued to thrust hard into Kendra, until he stopped.

 

Once Lusken was finished, he quickly out of Kendra, and saw she was a staggering seventeen months pregnant, and panting heavily, as she rubs her bulge, and Faeana even rubs it as well. Lusken, still having stamina, quickly picks up Faeana by grabbing her by her thighs, and rests her back against his chest. Lusken said “Time for your turn little one.” as Lusken slammed her down his shaft, forcing it past her cervix and into her womb, making her scream in pleasure and pain.

 

As Lusken bounced Faeana on his shaft, he smirked, and thrusted upwards as well, making Faeana rub her clitoris fast and hard, while crying out in pleasure, as Lusken smiled, loving everything about this. He continued to roughly thrust up and hard into Faeana, while making sure she still bounces on his shaft, despite feeling a quick and sudden throb, due to Alexi’s magic still affecting him, and over-sensitivity.

 

He grunted, wanting to hold himself in from his second orgasm, as he mustered all of his will, and wanted to hold himself in, and save as much as possible as he will coat them with his seed. Lusken continued to roughly thrust into Faeana, and continue to slam her down, until he grunted loudly, knowing he can’t hold it in for much longer too. Lusken let out a loud grunt, as his shaft exploded with another massive, hot, thick, sticky load directly into Faeana’s womb, and make her bulge out rapidly. 

 

When Lusken finished, he saw that Faeana was eighteen months pregnant with the bulge, as he tossed her onto the bed, next to Kendra, and began to rapidly stroke his member, and he even knew he can cover both of them, as he knew he was a damn good breeding bull. In only a matter of minutes, Lusken felt the urge to finish once more, and that made him stroke himself off faster and faster.

 

In a sudden flash, Lusken moaned out loudly and lustfully, as he felt his last orgasm come, and when it did, he sprayed his hot, thick load all over Faeana and Kendra, starting at their feet, and going up, slowly covering both of them, from their toes to the top of their heads. In all of ten minutes, Lusken panted softly, as he looked up, and saw both of them, bulging from his load, and covered from head to toe, both of them completely covered.

 

Lusken smiled, as he got up, armored himself, and walked out of the hut, locking the door on the way out, as he heads back into Orgrimmar, and plans to get himself a good night’s rest, seeing that it is dusk.

 

**Here we go all! The next chapter of The World of Lustcraft, this story is now on it’s last few chapters, as Lusken will have only two more encounters, before his journey at it’s end.**


	6. The Consort

**Hello everyone! We’re back at it again with the World of Lustcraft! Lusken’s journey is finally coming to an end, but his adventure has two encounters left! Lusken will get to meet a special person that frequently visits both the Alliance and Horde! Let’s get on with the story! I hope you all will enjoy it!**

 

Walking through a fresh new day in Orgrimmar, Madam Tuyeng Rainsword, in a forest green robe, hiding her entire body, is followed by her two bodyguards, a strong, fearless orc warrior, and even a strong, noble draenei paladin. Despite getting dirty looks with the draenei following her, Madam Tuyeng has built up a reputation, being one of the most expensive, highest class escort to both factions, being a genuine luxury to both factions. As Madam Tuyeng walks around, only letting the world see her black and white fur face, with the darkest blue eyes anyone has ever seen, she walks into a tavern, that is extremely quiet, except for a snore she hears. Once inside, she looks at the barkeeper, and in perfect orcish, says “Empty the tavern, now.” as the orc barkeeper, nods, and sends everyone out, except for the snoring individual.

 

Her two guards stay and guard the door, making sure it remains unopened, as Madam Tuyeng walks to the room, and knocks on the door, as Lusken, the individual who was snoring, woke up slowly, and stretched, then went to the door, just in leggings. Lusken opened the door to see Madam Tuyeng, standing at 5’8, and she said “Lusken Duskstrider, you have been personally requested to see me, with no charge, and  you do have me for an entire day, in fact.” as Lusken’s jaw dropped. He said “Madam Tuyeng, I do not mean to, dense, but I have you, for an entire day, and this is not a game?” as she nodded, walked inside his room, and gestured at the button on the back of her dress.

 

Lusken, seeing the button, moves his large hand to it, and undoes it, as Tuyeng dress falls off, letting Lusken go wide eyed, and see her body. Lusken takes in every single detail of Tuyeng’s body, seeing her large, plump, curvaceous body. Lusken smiled, seeing it all, taking in the detail more of Tuyeng’s F cup breasts, large body, and large rear, as his shaft quickly becomes erect in his leggings. Tuyeng said “You know very few get the chance with me, and those who do are in heaven, are you ready? The tavern is all empty, and my guards will make sure we are not interrupted.

 

Lusken smiled widely, as he took his leggings off, letting Tuyeng see his massive fifty inch long shaft, with large orbs beneath it, as she pointed to the bed. She said “Go ahead and make yourself comfortable.” as Lusken walked over to the bed, and laid down on his back, and just once he got himself comfortable, Tuyeng was already at his groin, laying down on her stomach, with her soft furry face gently rubbing against Lusken’s shaft. From feeling that, Lusken moaned out softly, and already began to produce some pre, that gently leaked out from his tip.

 

Tuyeng saw this, and gently slid up to his tip, and licked his pre from the slit, and even teased his slit skillfully with her tongue. From feeling that, Lusken grunted and moaned out loudly, as even more pre came out, but unaware, Lusken prematurely shot his load up and directly into Tuyeng’s mouth. Almost as if she was expecting it, she wrapped her unbelievably soft lips around Lusken’s tip, and swallowed down his load, savoring in the taste of his sperm, as she swallowed it all down, without spilling a single drop. Lusken panted softly, as his eyes were wide from how skillful she is.

 

Tuyeng giggled, and said “You’ve only heard what I can do, now you can experience it.” as she gently stands up, and grinds her luscious slit against his tip, more pre already leaking against her folds. Lusken said “By the gods…...This feels divine, this must be a dream.” as Tuyeng leaned down and said “Lusken, this is not a dream, this is reality, and you will enjoy it.” as she gently slid his shaft inside of her womanhood, spreading her, but going down all the way until her groin pressed firmly against his.

 

Lusken’s eyes widen as he let out an incredibly loud moan in pure lust, loving how tight and hot she feels around his massive shaft. Lusken said in a little shaky voice “T-Tuyeng, I’m in love, you feel so good…..” as Lusken was already in a pleasured daze. Tuyeng giggled and said “I know you’re in love, you’ve never had a pleasurer like myself.” as she began to gently, yet deeply bounce on his massive shaft, as Lusken laid back, and enjoyed it all.

 

Tuyeng smiled, as she grabbed his massive hands, and placed them on her plump rear, in which Lusken happily grabbed firmly, and even spanked. Not expecting that, Tuyeng let out a cute moan in pleasure, as Lusken smiled, and began to thrust deep and up into Tuyeng, piercing past her cervix. From that, Tuyeng quickly mended her cervix on sight, making the thrust near painless, as Lusken continued to thrust up and hard into Tuyeng, so lost in a pleasured daze to realize it.

 

Lusken continued to firmly grope and spank TuyenG, while moaning her name out in pure lust, loving every single moment of it, as he felt a quick and sudden throb deep inside of Tuyeng, as he wanted to hold himself in for as long as he could. Lusken used as much willpower as he possibly could, but the moment he felt the second throb within Tuyeng, he let out one of his loudest moans in pure lust.

 

Lusken felt his tip explode with one of his biggest loads of all time, being the hottest, thickest, stickiest, it has ever been, and easily floods and overflows Tuyeng’s womanhood. Lusken continues to thrust, even while climaxing, as his own sperm splashes out with his thrusts, functioning as lubrication as well, making Tuyeng easily look a staggering eighteen months pregnant.

 

Once Lusken was done finishing inside of Tuyeng’s womanhood, he quickly pulled out, letting him see his impressive load flow out of her. He moved Tuyeng onto her stomach, and quickly spread her cheeks, letting him see the small puckered hole, as he aligned his tip with it. She said in a rather shaky voice, but before she could even say a word, Lusken deeply thrusted into her tight rear, feeling immense resistant, making him grunt in pleasure.

 

From feeling her tight hole being spread and gaped wide, Tuyeng cries out loudly in a mix of pleasure and pain, shaking and squirming against Lusken’s massive girth, as he deeply thrusted in and out of Tuyeng’s tight rear, making sure to spread her as wide as possible. He said in a pleasured daze, “This is amazing…..So tight……” as he continued to even speed up, spreading Tuyeng wide, until he quickly felt another throb within her tight rear from how hard and fast he is going.

 

Lusken grunted loudly as he moaned out with even more lust, filling Tuyeng’s tight rear with another massive load, and with even more force than before. Tuyeng let out a loud moan in pleasure, but quickly was muffled, as her eyes went wide, as she saw and felt some of Lusken’s load even shoot out of her mouth from the force behind it, and hit the wall. Tuyeng was wide eyed as she witnessed the event that just shot out of her mouth, as Lusken rather roughly pulled out, and moved Tuyeng’s mouth to his tip.

 

Lusken said “I think you need a nice drink after what you just went through.” and slowly slid his massive girth into Tuyeng’s mouth, and down her throat, spreading her mouth and throat wide, while gently rocking back and forth, to slide his shaft deeper. Tuyeng’s eyes were wide as all she can do is shake and squirm, and let out muffled moans from her two other holes leaking Lusken’s thick load. Lusken slowly began to rock faster, as he felt a small throb in Tuyeng’s mouth and throat, which made him move faster.

 

Lusken panted softly as he started to thrust into Tuyeng’s mouth and throat, his large orbs gently smacking against her face, as he began to fondle and grope Tuyeng’s breasts. From feeling her own breasts be fondled, Tuyeng moans from it, adding even more pleasure from vibrations towards Lusken’s shaft. Lusken moaned softly, and from due to sensitivity, was already on the edge, and was just sent over it.

 

Lusken moaned out loudly yet again, as his throbbing shaft exploded once more, flooding Tuyeng’s throat with his massive load yet again, and going directly down her throat. Tuyeng had no option other than to swallow it all down, as she did savor in his load, and didn’t spill one drop. Once Lusken finally finished climaxing, he slowly pulled out of Tuyeng’s mouth, with a thick trail of mixed saliva and sperm connected between her lips and his tip.

 

Lusken smiled and said “That was amazing Tuyeng, you really did live up to your expectations, now I must go.” as Lusken cleaned himself up with a rag, put his armor on, and left to go to Dalaran.

 

**Here we are! The second to last chapter of the World of Lustcraft! The next chapter, the finale, will be coming out shortly**


	7. The Lady of Blood

 

**Here we are, the end of the World of Lustcraft. Lusken will have his final sexual encounter, with the last woman who has been seen once in my stories. Lusken Duskstrider will have his last encounter, with Alinette Bloodclaw. I hope you all will enjoy it!**

 

Back fighting on the Broken Isles, in Stormheim, during a storm making the battlefield between the Felskorn and the warriors of the Horde seem more dramatic. During the long battle, warriors of both sides fell to the ground. Lusken taking as much as he could, eventually did win the battle, but at the cost of a long, drawn out, bloody battle, Lusken was the only one standing at the end, as the maidens of Odyn came down to take those who have fallen in battle and deserved a worthy afterlife.

 

As Lusken looked around, seeing the corpses, he sees a figure that makes his jaw drop, and blood boil, he saw a worgen death knight, looking at the corpses, and holding a massive blade, as she studied the bodies, and raised the corpse of a fallen Horde warrior, which made his blood boil more. Lusken charged angrily at the worgen, but the worgen saw it, and once Lusken was close enough to strike, the death knight easily parried Lusken, and caused his sword to go flying.

 

Lusken saw his sword leave his grasp, as the worgen had the massive blade at his eyes, and in an easy checkmate. The worgen in perfect orcish said “Stand down Shu’Halo, I am not here to defile the bodies, I was sent on official business, one of the warriors was a death knight in disguise, I must return the body.” as the worgen found the body, a troll death knight, as she opened a death gate, and ghouls came through to take the body.

 

Lusken still kept his guard up, as the worgen looked at him. She said “I’m not a threat, I respect a warrior’s death in battle, since I was never given one.” as she sheathed her blade. She looked at the tauren and said “We’re not enemies, we have to band together for a common threat, come you need to recover, I have a small campsite for myself, I’ll treat your wounds.” as the worgen shot out bloody, shadowy tendrils from her hand, attached to his sword, and pulled it to her, and grabbed it by the hilt once it was close enough.

 

The worgen walked up to Lusken, and handed the sword back to him, in which Lusken took. The worgen said “I’m Alinette Bloodclaw, the Lady of Blood in Acherus.” and offered a bow towards Lusken. He replied “I’m Lusken Duskstrider, warrior of the Horde.” in a rather mean tone. She said “You’re one of the valiant warriors of the Horde, who lives and dies for it.” as Lusken nodded. Alinette replied “I’ve had to work with the Dark Lady, your warchief, I’m part of no faction.” as Lusken relaxed just a little, from hearing that.

 

Lusken said “Lead the way Alinette, I still hold my doubts against you, but if you’ve served the Warchief, I’ll welcome you with open arms.” as Alinette smiled, and walked with him, back to her camp. Now reaching the campsite, appearing more as a small town, with a forge, small one story house, near a river, and having a heavily fortified wall around it. Lusken said “Is this a town?!?” as Alinette shook her head.

Alinette replied “No, I’m the Lady of Blood, the highest rank in the realm of death knights trained in the art of blood. I live like a queen, and this is just a campsite for me, you should see my manor in which I reside in.” as she opened the lock, and walked inside, and Lusken followed inside, and once inside the wall, it sealed shut. Lusken looked at the wall, and said “It must be nice.” as Alinette replied “It is, but incredibly challenging and taxing to maintain the title and rank.” as she guided him to the house.

 

Lusken walked inside, but once he was inside, he fell to the ground, in pain, as Alinette lifted up the heavily armored Lusken, carried him to a table, laid him on it, took his armor off, and saw the countless wounds across his muscular body. Alinette sighed, as she had to lay him down naked on the table and began to use blood magic, to mend and treat Lusken’s wounds. In only a few minutes, Alinette managed to fully heal and seal all of Lusken, as she couldn’t help but eye Lusken, seeing his strong warrior body.

 

Lusken slowly opened his eyes, feeling much better, and even rejuvenated, he looks around, and sees Alinette in a blood red robe. She said “You recovered well, you’ll be back to fighting in hours.” as she was in a tome, writing. Lusken sat up, with now a loin cloth on, and said “How can I thank you?” as Alinette kept her face in the tome, and was actually drawing in it, using it as a memory book. She put the book down, and said “There’s no need for a thank you.” as Lusken got up, and eyed her head to toe.

 

Lusken smirked and said “I can think of one way to repay you, if I can speak freely.” as Alinette looked at him, with her crimson red eyes. She said “You have my fullest permission to speak freely.” as Lusken had a big smile. He said “Your task is stressful, and possibly time consuming, you must be stressed, both mentally and sexually.” as Alinette suddenly looked at him, and sighed softly. She said “Extremely, I find little time to properly relieve myself.” as Lusken walked up to her, and kissed her deeply on the lips.

 

Alinette wrapped her arms around Lusken, and held onto him, showing him how badly she needs it, as Lusken firmly grabbed Alinette’s tight rear, picked her up and laid her down on a table, his large tip already probing against her tight slit. Alinette said “Be as rough as you want.” as Lusken didn’t hesitate, and already thrusted deep, hard, and fast inside of Alinette. From the sudden thrust, Alinette moans out in pleasure, as Lusken felt a lack of something. From constantly having sex with others smaller than him, he didn’t feel his shaft hit a cervix or anything, as he smiled.

 

Lusken said after a long moan, “I forgot, you’re about my height, so you’re more, proper for lustful activities.”as Lusken grunted, and began to thrust deeply and wildly into Alinette, genuinely enjoying having someone to enjoy that he can actually have fun with. Lusken continued to thrust even faster and harder into Alinette, then lets out a grunt in relief, as he felt his tip briefly smack against Alinette’s cervix. He cheered to himself, as he firmly grabbed Alinette’s rear, lifts it up, and begins to deepen his thrusts into Alinette.

 

Alinette moaned and howled out lustfully in pleasure, clearly needing all that Lusken is doing, as Lusken leaned down to deeply kiss Alinette on the lips. Alinette smiled and slid her wolf tongue into Lusken’s mouth, and wrapped her tongue around his, while howling into the kiss. Lusken smiled, as that encouraged him to begin to thrust with all his might, roughly slamming into Alinette. He pulled off the kiss, and began to roughly fondle and grope Alinette’s breasts, as he is enjoying it more than ever.

 

Alinette moaned and howled out Lusken’s name in pleasure, loving everything, as she begins to rub her own clit to make it feel even better as Lusken smiles widely. He said “Alinette, you feel amazing.” as Alinette just smiled, and began to press herself firmly against him. Lusken quickly wrapped his arms around her, and kept Alinette close to him, as Alinette had a plan, in which she quickly pushed Lusken onto the ground, and on his back. Alinette grinned, as her tail began to wrap around his massive orbs.

 

Alinette said “You put your guard down, now it’s my turn!” as Alinette began to ride Lusken’s massive shaft, and by using her own weight, she manages to consistently feel Lusken’s tip press against her cervix. Lusken smirked and placed his hands at her hips and said “As did you.” and began to slam down Alinette on his massive shaft, and manages to break past her cervix, as both let out a loud pleasure filled moan.

 

Alinette grunted, as she felt herself getting closer to reaching her climax, as she damn well knew she wasn’t going to finish first. Just as she thought of that, she felt Lusken’s shaft throb deep inside of her. Lusken grunted out in pleasure, as he felt his tip shoot out a thick stream of pre directly into Alinette’s womb. Alinette perked up from feeling that, as she smiled, and growled softly, starting to ride his shaft faster and harder. 

 

Lusken grunted and moaned out in lust, as he also felt Alinette’s tail firmly wrap around his orbs, making him look at her, and slam Alinette down faster and harder on his shaft. He said “I-I-I won’t finish first! I’ll make sure you finish first!” as he dug his fingers into Alinette’s hips, getting more grip. Alinette smirked, as she rode his shaft faster and harder as time goes on, starting to heat up his shaft from how fast she is riding him as well.

 

Lusken grunted and moan out loudly, as his throbs got more prominent and harder for him to keep his focus, while also shooting more and more pre directly into Alinette, as he winced and grunted, but finally caved into the pleasure. Lusken let out his loudest, pleasure-filled moans out, and felt his tip shoot out a steady stream of his load, it being the hottest, thickest, stickiest it has ever been. Alinette also howled out loudly from feeling Lusken start to directly fill her womb with his load.

 

Moments after Lusken reached his climax, Alinette also reached hers, squirting her sexual juices all over his groin and her own groin, loving it all, and also showing how badly she needed to relieve herself. Lusken smiled and looked at Alinette, while gently thrusting up into her, then said “T-This was amazing, did I help you Alinette?” as Alinette smiled, and gently grinded against Lusken as he thrusted up into her.

She said “Yes Lusken, you did more than enough.” and smiled back at Lusken. After a few minutes, Lusken stopped shooting his load into Alinette, as she appeared only seven months pregnant from the bulge he gave her. Alinette quickly stood up, as she moaned from feeling all of Lusken’s load start to pour of her, and down her legs. She said “There’s a river not far, you can clean up, then you can return to wherever, I have tasks at hand.” as Lusken got up, grabbed all his armor, kissed Alinette, then left without a sound.

 

**Here we are, the ending to The World of Lustcraft, Lusken has had seven sexual encounters with seven lovely ladies. I hope you all enjoyed the finale!**


End file.
